


Boys/Boys/Girls

by floateron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi!Stiles, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gen, I Am Stiles- A Campaign for Bi Visibility, M/M, bisexual!Stiles, the stiles campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floateron/pseuds/floateron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is or isn’t or probably is but maybe not, but actually let’s say bisexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys/Boys/Girls

Stiles isn’t bisexual. He can’t be. Because he’s not. 

Stiles isn’t bisexual even though maybe he could be. Just- just because Caitlin liked boys and girls doesn’t mean Stiles does. Stiles likes girls, yeah, but boys? No. Maybe. No. Probably not. 

Okay, so maybe Stiles thinks the idea is a little intriguing. Maybe Stiles kind of looks back and thinks maybe a little bit, but he’s not actually bi so it doesn’t matter. He’s never been a Kinsey Zero, whatever, it’s cool, but that doesn’t mean he’s bi. 

And, like, he’s called Derek hot before. Who wouldn’t? Objectively, Derek is hot. Stiles is comfortable with his sexuality, but that doesn’t make him bi. Lots of guys are hot. Danny is hot. Matt Bomer is hot. Like the sun is hot. These are facts, not preferences. 

Jackson is pretty. That’s another fact. But he’s also a pretty big asshole so it doesn’t even matter if Jackson is pretty or if he’s everyone’s type. He’s just a jerk; no one is into that. He’s living in London anyway, shut up, it doesn’t matter. 

And like, maybe he’s had dreams where he’s made out with Scott. Maybe he’s had dreams that he was Scott’s boyfriend and they were disgustingly happy and nothing was wrong and it’s fine that Scott is straight because it’s not like Stiles wants that anyway and it’s not like Stiles likes Scott like that because-

Stiles needs to stop freaking out. It’s not like Stiles likes Scott like that because he’s not bi and it’s fine and he’ll get over it and it’s not like it matters and it’s fine. 

Because Stiles isn’t bi. He just isn’t into boys like that. He knows. He knows there’s a difference. In freshman year of highschool, he popped a boner right there in the parking lot the moment he saw Lydia’s older sister, a senior, walk through the school doors on her way out. He was panting for it and pathetic and hot all over and that is what it means to have sexual attraction to someone. He’s never felt that for a boy, so clearly he isn’t bisexual. 

He likes girls! He likes girls so much it hurts. He likes Lydia and Heather and Caitlin and Malia and Cora. He thinks they’re pretty and wonderful and- his brain just stops by how much they blow his mind. He can’t function, he can’t think, he just knows he wants and wants to make them happy. 

And maybe he likes Scott and Danny and thinks they are also pretty and wonderful because they’re awesome people, right? Scott is the hot girl. The hottest girl. Everyone loves Scott. Boys, girls, those who aren’t either. Scott is some big, loving hero for everyone and Stiles wouldn’t leave him for the world. Stiles even asks Isaac once because Isaac had agreed Scott was the hottest girl, but Isaac was all “I have daddy issues, Stiles. I don’t care what gender people are. That really is the last thing I care about. My type is people who don’t hit me and people who hit me when I ask them too.” Which- unhelpful. 

And everyone likes Danny, so that doesn’t even count. Derek and Jackson are douche bags, so they don’t count either and Stiles is not bisexual. 

What would he tell his dad, anyway? The last time he tried coming out, he was lying and his dad knew he was lying and it doesn’t matter anyway. “You’re not gay.” Of course he isn’t, Stiles loves girls so much, what even. But. Well. Bisexuality hadn’t even crossed his dad’s mind. Whatever. Stiles hadn’t even known what that meant at the time, why would his dad, but- what if his dad thinks he’s lying again? That’d be- Stiles doesn’t- The thought makes Stiles want to throw up a lot and he doesn’t want to deal with that, so of course he’s not bisexual. 

But, like, see, he’s a sophomore in college and he’s just met this fantastic guy and Stiles is so happy to have lived long enough to see college, he really is, but there’s this guy.

This guy.

He’s. Well. Stiles can’t- he doesn’t have words. Stiles feels like he’s a freshman all over again and Lydia (and her sister) is so wonderful she must be a dream and Stiles heart is so far up his throat, he’s going to choke on it. 

This guy.

Stiles can’t stop running scenarios through his head. How will Stiles tell him about the supernatural side of things? Will Stiles have to introduce him to his dad? What would the pack think? What does this guy like in bed? Does he have a good sense of humor? What’s his favorite color? How can Stiles make him laugh every day of his potentially hypothetically supernaturally cut-short life?

Stiles can’t stop thinking of all the things he wants to know and all the things he needs to share and all the things that could happen between them and he’s so shaky and happy that he just has to ask his classmate- a mutual friend- to set him up. 

She blinks, a bit surprised, but she says, “He has a girlfriend- and when we here in high school, he said he was straight.” 

And wow, Stiles is heartbroken. He. Wow. He thought that maybe. He thought that maybe it didn’t matter and he was making it up in his head and maybe he was just straight with the exception of or something, but this is the worst he has felt in a long time. Lydia’s rejections didn’t sting this much, did they? Why does this feel so awful? He’s straight, he shouldn’t feel this awful. 

And did this guy have to be straight? How- yeah, of course the guy that makes Stiles question everything is straight, whatever, it doesn’t matter. Stiles is only confused beyond belief and sad and sick, but like, there was never going to be a chance he’d have with that guy anyway. No waiting until he’s single, no secret plans to steal him away. Just- just this awful rejection and confusing realization that maybe he’s not as straight as he thought and why does “straight” feel so uncomfortable now?  
“Straight” hasn’t always felt so off, right? “Straight” hasn’t always been so choking and confining and hey, wow, is the air thin in here, or what?

So Stiles is or isn’t or probably is but maybe not but actually let’s say bisexual.

Does, um, does this mean that he really was in love with Scott? Is he in love with Scott? Because Stiles loves Scott more than anyone in the world, this isn’t even hyperbole, he loves Scott that much, but is this in love in love? Or just love? Because Stiles loves Scott. And Scott’s straight. Right- and actually maybe this feels a lot better because there’s no pressure. It doesn’t matter with Scott, because they are each other’s constants, romance or no. Scott loves Stiles, too. That’s all that matters. That’s all he needs. 

But maybe he really does have to go back and reflect, because Stiles is pretty sure he had a crush on Danny all of high school, and wow how did he miss that? Like, looking back, it makes more sense for Stiles to have had a crush on Danny than for him to have not. Seriously, how did he miss this? 

Stiles has to think and rethink and overthink a lot of how he defines romance and friendship and how he views the world. But- but it feels worth it because “bisexual” is more comfortable than “straight” ever felt and he feels oddly content despite the confusion and oddly happy and now he’s super excited to be going to the Jungle now that he kind of understands how he’s feeling and that’s nice. He feels nice. Like, wow, there’s a reason guys and girls never felt different when he talked to them and, um, flirted with them, and considered them. That’s nice. 

The feeling lasts, as he gradually comes out to his friends. His college friends don’t really count, because they were there for his entire identity crisis after meeting that guy- this guy. But Scott is first. Of course Scott is first. Stiles tells Scott over Skype and Scott is happy for him and immediately accepting. He’s not surprised, but Stiles asks and Scott says he never suspected. Scott would accept Stiles no matter what, it doesn’t matter who he’s into. Scott hopes Stiles finds a really cute guy or girl or nonbinary person to fall in love with and be happy with and Stiles really thinks it doesn’t matter. Stiles has the best goddamn friend in the history of ever, what does he care about romance, really?

He waits to tell his dad. Because he’s scared and he still worries that bisexuality might not be the right label and oh my god, he probably is straight after all, how could he lie to his friends like this, he should never have come out at all, why would Stiles do this to himself? But no, shut up, Stiles. Stiles really just needs time to accept it fully. Time to prove his doubts are insubstantial and worthless and nothing. To fucking calm down, Jesus Christ. 

Because Stiles is bisexual. He really is. Of course, he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly 100% based off my own experiences, written for I Am Stiles- A Campaign for Bi Visibility. The title is based off the song title "Girls/Girls/Boys" by Panic at the Disco.


End file.
